Tamamo/Monster World
Tamamo no Mae is one of the Six Ancestors and the ancestor of Beasts and Kitsunes. Biography Tamamo, with the help of the Lilith Sisters, cast a spell over the country of Grangold that caused its citizens to be consumed by lust. Taking control of the Grangold King and the Ant Girls, they forced Grangold to wage war on the other three human nations. When Luka and Co. infiltrate Grangold Castle to put a stop to the war, Tamamo meets them in the throne room (alongside Lilith) and reveals her role as the true mastermind. She effortlessly defeats them, only for the Tamamo of the Paradox world to come to the rescue. Paradox Tamamo unleashes her true form and engages her ancestor version in combat, while also healing Luka’s party so that they can fight Lilith at the same time. The party defeat Lilith, but Paradox Tamamo is at a disadvantage due to the time limit of her true form. Nero and Neris teleport into the room and ally with Paradox Tamamo. The resulting battle causes the castle to collapse. Outside the castle, it is revealed that Monster World Tamamo managed to escape. Character Profile "The fame of the "White-faced, Gold-furred Fox" is great; she is the ruler of all beast monsters. Her magical power is the greatest among the Six Ancestors, she thoroughly understands sorcery and incantations old and new, eastern and western. Her intellect is also extremely high, she is not only well-versed in every clever method now in practice, she also keeps on top of cutting edge technology. Her great knowledge being even highly treasured by the Dark God, Tamamo is said to fulfill the role of counselor to her. And worthy of mention above all else, through her brutality, her disposition is extremely heinous. The cultures and nations destroyed in pursuit of her appetites don't stop at one or two; among all the Yoma, her existence is feared the most. Although she is a mage-type, characteristic of magic beasts her physical abilities are highly honed, she is considered not inferior to Saja, known as the all-around strongest of the Six Ancestors. In the parallel world called the Makai ruled by the Dark God, Tamamo administers the Cybernetics Capital, Yamatai, in the east. There the research in cutting edge technology is done; it's an open secret that they perform inhumane experiments on living subjects. It's said that those angels that survived the Great Holy War are also kept as test subjects in the most secret chambers of Yamatai. Further, as the menace of Chaos now draws near all the lands, they have single-handedly accepted the duty of researching Chaos. Owing to her viciousness, she is extremely lewd. Without regard for age or sex or beauty, she will play with any human at all, wringing out everything they have. The men who become her prey are raped not only in body, but even in their hearts, it is said that they are made to offer up not only their semen, but their souls as well. Since her appearance, the number of humans who've become Tamamo's prey is unknown. The number of those sacrificed could bury three nations and still there would be more to spare, according to the rumors." Monsterpedia Entry “One of the Six Ancestors, who are regarded as the progenitors to all monsters, and confidant to the Dark God Alipheese. With her nine tails, she is the leader of the Kitsune, who boasts tremendous magical power and cunning. She is said to have corrupted many countries, but little else is known about her.” Attacks *'Nine star dark fan '- Certain Hit, 6 Random Enemies, Physical/Dark Attribute, Death 10%, 3 Turns Cooldown *'陰陽・傾世塵吼' - Certain Hit, All Enemies, Earth Attribute, 3 Turns Cooldown *'Nine Tails Funeral Pyre' - Certain Hit, All Enemies, Physical/Fire Attribute, Burn 10%, 3 Turns Cooldown *'Moonlight Cannon' - Certain Hit, All Enemies, No Attribute, 3 Turns Cooldown *'Ruler’s Demon Eyes' - Certain Hit, All Enemies, Dark Attribute, Poison/Blind/Silence 50%, Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis/Death 25%, 3 Turns Cooldown *'Disruptive Wave' - Certain Hit, All Enemies, Dispel, 3 Turns Cooldown Strategy This is a boss that you are not meant to beat when you first encounter her. There are no rewards for defeating her and the story treats it as if you'd lost anyway. To take her on, you will more or less need a party geared to explore the Labyrinth of Chaos. Though not as powerful as her superboss version (see this guide, which also describes how you can set up your party), she will still be exceedingly difficult. All of her skills are certain hit (rendering evasion useless) and hit multiple targets. However, she retains the standard Kitsune weakness to Wind and the standard monster weakness to Holy. She is vulnerable to Slow and Stop, so Time Warp Dance can be useful to lock her down. Use deflector-creating skills like Electromagnetic Armor to prevent damage (but be aware that they, along with your other buffs, can get removed by Disruptive Wave). Optionally, you can also deplete her MP (with skills like Madrain or Strange Dance) to prevent her using Ruler's Demon Eyes, as this skill requires MP. Evaluation Translation Pending… Gallery 80 tamamo st62.png 80 tamamo st63.png 80 tamamo st64.png 1498146975856.png 80 tamamo st61b.png 80 tamamo st62b.png 80 tamamo st63b.png 80 tamamo st64b.png Tamamo Part 3 preview.png Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Six Ancestors Category:Kitsunes Category:Monsters Category:Translation pending